


reunited (and it feels so good)

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drugs, Everybody Lives, everybody (except mack may and piper) is high on alien drugs, everybody is reunited, fs sideship, keller WHO?!, the rest of the team is sidecharacters/mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Elena finds out she's in space. She's also high on alien drugs.





	reunited (and it feels so good)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeeymackelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeymackelena/gifts).



Elena sinks to her knees, staring at Keller in horror. For a few seconds, everything seems to slow to a stop, the whole world forgetting to breath. Then a strangled laugh falls from her lips.

“That’s so fucked up,”she says, to no one in particular. Then she remembers she isn’t alone in witnessing this.“Hey, Benson, is this fucked up or what?”

She turns to find the doctor and he is only a few steps away. For some reason, he only glances at her briefly before returning his attention to the screen in front of him, numbers and letters flashing across it - except, are those what letters usually look like? And when did he change into that weird metallic outfit?

“Benson,”she tries again, but then Keller suddenly moves and she shrieks, jumping to her feet to stab him again.

“Ma’am,”Keller says, exasperated and entirely unimpressed with her jabbing him in the sternum.

She looks down at what turns out to be a cocktail umbrella in her hand, then back at Keller. He doesn’t seem bothered by the weird rocks protruding all over his face.“How are you even alive, Keller?”

The question is horribly insensitive but less insensitive than the need to laugh still bubbling higher in her chest, so she’s sort of proud of herself for managing to settle on the less rude option.

“Once again, it is pronounced Khe-Lar,”says apparently-not-Keller.“And you will be asked to leave if you don’t refrain from attacking waitstaff.”

“What,”says Elena, and then, catching sight of the figure moving towards them,“Mack!”

Not-Keller turns to him, too.“I will stop looking the other way soon, sir, so you’d best hurry in collecting all your crew.”

With that he disappears, leaving Elena to ponder if she’s supposed to go after him. Then she shrugs.“Hey, Mack, we should get back together! I don’t think Keller’s coming back and I really never liked him that much anyway.”

To her surprise, Mack chuckles and shakes his head.“Damn, Piper wasn’t wrong about all of you tripping balls, huh? C’mon, let’s round up the rest.”

He leans in to brush a kiss on her forehead and Elena beams.“So we’re back together?”

“When weren’t we?”Mack asks, leading her through what part of her brain supplies is an alien casino.

But Mack just said she’s on drugs, so she can’t trust her brain. Maybe they’re at a cosplay convention. Yeah, that’s probably it. She looks down and sees nothing out of the ordinary.

“Aw, man, I wanted to be Lady Sif,”she complains. Before Mack can interrupt, she answers his question.“We were broken up for, like, a year.”

“I think I’d remember that, mi amor,”he points out.

She can’t argue with that.“So you’re my boyfriend?”

“Husband,”he corrects, holding up his hand to show off the ring to prove it.

“Woah,”Elena says. She checks and he’s right: There’s a matching ring on her finger.“This convention sucks, by the way. There’s not even a single Captain America.”

“Tell me about it,”says a familiar voice next to her, and she whirls around to punch the imposter in the face.

“Fake Coulson!”

Her punch doesn’t land. Like, at all. Damn these stupid drugs. Damn her for taking drugs at the world’s shittiest convention.

“Stop that,”Mack says, pulling her away from fake Coulson gently.“That’s just Coulson. Are you okay?”

“It’s fake Coulson,”she reminds him.“Real Coulson died.”

“Oh shit, I did?”Coulson asks, hand shooting up to his throat to check for a pulse.“Oh no, I think you’re right, there’s no pulse!”

“You’re not dead,”May says, gently moving his hand a little, and he relaxes at the heart beat under his fingers now.

Elena yelps, turning an accusing stare to May.“You’re a fucking ninja, you know that? Where did you just come from?”

“I’ve been here the whole time,”she says. She’s making her mom face, so it’s probably true.“Trying to make sure you kids don’t get us all killed. Speaking of, I’m bringing Phil and Daisy onto the ship right now.” She looks at Mack, a slight smirk on her face.“I’ll be back to help with the rest once I helped Piper strap the first load down.”

“Please do,”Mack says.

“Are we sure this is Coulson?”Elena asks as they walk off.“Because I’m pretty sure Coulson died. We had to let him die. It was a pretty big deal. Remember? There was, like  -” She mimes her arms getting cut off.“Like, Ruby - and lotsa stuff - and Talbot -”

“Yeah, and then we saved him,”Mack says patiently.

Elena isn’t convinced. Just because he has a very nice butt doesn’t mean Mack knows everything.“Is he an LMD? Because that would be so fucked up. Remember Aida? That was  _ so  _ fucked up.”

“That would not be good, agreed.” He chuckles, still leading her… somewhere.“We found this alien cult in space. The healers? Can control life forces and all that?”

“It’s not his time to be a butterfly,”Elena says, suddenly remembering.“That chick was weird, uh? Hey, wait - we’re in space!”

“Exactly,”he says.“Now just play it cool for a second, okay? We have to break FitzSimmons out of the drying-out cell.”

“Break out Simmons,”she corrects.“We still have to find Fitz.”

“We did that part.”

“We did? Yay us!”

Mack grins.“The dolphins helped Simmons.”

Elena nods. Finally something that makes sense.

Then she does her best to keep a straight face as Mack haggles with the guard in front of the door.

“Elena Rodriguez,”says someone next to her.“It is good to see you. How are your arms?”

“Good, thanks,”Elena says.“Hi, Enoch. Aren’t you supposed to be guarding Fitz?”

“He is on the other side of that door with Jemma Simmons,”Enoch supplies.

“We’re in space,”Elena tells him.

Enoch nods.“That is correct, Elena Rodriguez.”

“Two tanks of Xandarian snails,”Mack says, and the guard relents.

The door opens and FitzSimmons tumble out, both giggling and their shirts mostly unbuttoned.

“I got upgraded to husband,”Fitz tells them when Enoch and Mack help them back up.

“I got upgraded to wife,”Elena says.

They attempt to high-five but misjudge the distance. Fitz doesn’t seem to mind getting smacked in the face terribly, not when Simmons swoops in to kiss it better.

“Let’s get back to earth,”Mack says, putting his arm around Elena.

“You can meet our grandson,”Simmons says, and Fitz lets out a low whistle.“Christ, how long was I gone?”

“Do we have a grandson?”Elena asks. They’re older than FitzSimmons, so reasonably they probably should, right?

“No,”Mack says, his laugh a low, familiar rumble that makes her head spin at least as much as the drugs.“Gotta start with kids, first.”

“Alright,”Elena says, sliding her hand into his back pocket.“We’ll get onto that once the lights stop dancing.”


End file.
